


Macdeau One-shots

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Since Macdeau keep putting ideas into my head, I decided to start a series of one-shots.





	1. Kiwi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that Harry Styles' song Kiwi captures the mood of this one-shot. More one-shots to follow.

_And all the boys, they were saying they were into it_  
_Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck_

_He's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it_  
_I'm kind of into it_  
_It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it_

* * *

  
He hadn’t imagined it was going to turn out this way.

When Justin had planned his annual dinner party, he had expected the usual easy evening, lots of casual conversation and good food, but definitely not the state of terror he found himself in instead. Justin was usually the king of small talk, but that evening had something else in store for him.

Easily distracted and unusually tense, Justin listened to his guests, but couldn’t really pay attention to what they were saying. Angela, an old friend from uni, was just talking about a trip she had recently made to the Philippines, but Justin couldn’t care less.

Looking over the groups that had formed in his living room, he spotted Emmanuel engaged in a close conversation with a few of his friends near the kitchen door. He seemed to engage everyone he spoke with, drawing people in just by his soft-spoken nature. And now just looking at him, Justin wished he could be there by his side and listen to his jokes.

He heard Emmanuel’s laugh from across the room and couldn’t hide a little smile forming on his lips. It was a sound he couldn’t get enough of. If only he could make Emmanuel laugh that way. He forgot to pay attention to whatever Richard had been saying, so he simply nodded.

Too shy to walk over to Emmanuel, Justin kept throwing gazes his way, wondering how on earth he was supposed to pull himself out of his misery. He wasn’t even sure what exactly he wanted from his friend.

Emmanuel had moved to Canada two years earlier and only five months ago found his way into the same company Justin was working for. Immediately everyone’s favourite, he soon started to draw Justin’s attention as well. An innocent crush at first, Justin’s infatuation gradually grew into something deeper, more meaningful, until he couldn’t act normal around Emmanuel anymore. The last weeks had been hell.

Painfully avoiding Emmanuel in the hallway, Justin would spend a lot of time in the bathroom and try to calm his upset stomach. He felt sick more often than not. He could no longer deny the gnawing desire that was interfering with his life.

As the topic of Justin’s conversational partners moved to tax returns, Justin let his mind wander and nearly dropped his glass of champagne as Emmanuel donned his suit jacket, only to reveal a tight-fitting white shirt. He hoped that no one noticed his unease as he let his eyes travel over Emmanuel’s arms and his chest that were so aggressively present under the thin fabric. _Goddammit, Justin, pull yourself together!_ His throat went dry and he emptied his glass in an attempt to distract himself.

“Justin, about your project...”

Turning to look at Sean, Justin was trying to focus on what was being said.

“I was wondering whether you could help me out on something I am working on with my group.”

“Sure, okay...”

Justin hoped it wouldn’t take too long, so he could go back to ogling his colleague.

Soon after, he managed to escape his friends and wander around. He saw that Emmanuel had gone to refill his plate. Maybe he could move a bit closer and figure out a way to approach him without making a complete fool of himself.

Emmanuel was standing near the salads and talking to one of his friends. He had just made a joke that had his friend in stitches. His slim shoulders were shaking from his own laughter and he moved a hand onto the arm of the person in front of him. It were those small gestures that made it ever so hard for Justin to tear his eyes away.

But as he had mustered up some courage, Justin already saw Emmanuel and his friend moving towards the couch. He cursed himself internally. Why couldn’t he just act faster, chat Emmanuel up and casually hint at his growing interest?

The evening only went downhill from there.

He couldn’t form any coherent thought with Emmanuel in the room. Drowning in self-hatred, Justin downed some more wine and couldn’t hide his annoyance from his guests, who would ask him whether he was okay. Justin would only politely reply that he was just tired.

The party was drawing to a close as more and more guests were filing out of Justin’s home, telling him how delighted they had been by the whole evening. At least they had had fun.

Emmanuel, being the polite gentleman he was, helped Justin clean up with the support of the couple of friends he had arrived with. He seemed a little tipsy as he babbled on and kept giggling at whatever his friends were saying. Justin hid in the kitchen and cleaned the dishes.

“Yeah, yeah, I think you’re right.” Another giggle that sent spikes to the pit of Justin’s stomach. Emmanuel set down a pile of plates next to Justin, but went away without saying anything. Which was probably better. Justin wasn’t sure whether he could talk at all by that point.

Fifteen minutes later, Justin was spread out on the couch and watched the last guests getting dressed. Emmanuel was talking to Richard, seemingly too concentrated on the conversation to be worried about the time.

But Justin was aware that Emmanuel was going to leave very soon. And then everything would be the way it had always been. Justin would be back at work and reduced to the emotional mess he had become.

He sensed it was his only chance.

Richard had come up to him to say goodbye and then it was only Justin and Emmanuel in the room. Emmanuel’s two friends were already getting dressed in the hallway, while Emmanuel seemed a little undecided. He was staring at his hands, as if he wasn’t sure what he should do.

“Manu, are you coming?!”

“Just a minute! Go on, I will join you in a second!” Emmanuel seemed to spring into action and turned to get his jacket. Justin got up from the couch as if in a dream and slowly followed Emmanuel outside.

Emmanuel had grabbed his suit jacket and stood bent over his coat that was lying on the armchair near the door. Cautiously taking the few steps towards him, Justin was still turning over all possibilities in his head on how to approach Emmanuel. But before he could make up his mind, Emmanuel had already grabbed his things and turned towards him.

“Oh, hey!” A coy smile spread all over Emmanuel’s face. Justin prayed his features wouldn’t give anything away. God, that smile was all he wanted.

“Yeah...”

“Thank you so much for inviting me again!”

Justin was burning inside, wanting to just go for it. But as he looked at Emmanuel, he felt so scared. What was it that kept him from acting as intuitively as he usually did?

“Okay, I will have to catch up with my friends. Thanks again. I really had a great time.”

_Justin, say something!_

“About that...” Managing to get himself out of his paralysis, Justin bit his lip and closed the space between them. It felt awkward standing so close to him, but Justin didn’t know how else to communicate what he was feeling.

“Oh...” Emmanuel smiled again. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Right...” Clearing his throat, Justin decided it was useless to wait much longer. Carefully taking Emmanuel’s hand in his own, he was trying to ignore his shallow breathing and the weight that was settling on his chest. He needed to know.

Emmanuel seemed calm. He was looking up at Justin through big eyes, which really didn’t help.

“I...” Justin’s voice was shaky and jumped up an octave. “I really appreciate that you came.”

“Uh-huh...”

Helpless and at a loss for words, Justin ran his right hand over Emmanuel’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. He wanted to tell Emmanuel so much. He wanted to tell him everything.

“I wish we could have talked some more...”

What was he doing?!

“Yeah, I would have liked that, too.”

Emmanuel was so sweet. He was so patient with him, while Justin felt like hitting himself over the head. Why was everything moving so slowly?

“You...” _Goddammit, Justin, just do something!_ “You smell really nice.”

Now that was just great. How old was he? Fifteen?

Emmanuel didn’t say anything. Justin didn’t know whether that was his way of showing approval, but his stupid brain seemed to think it was a good idea to interpret it that way. Bending down a little, Justin placed a finger under Emmanuel’s chin and paused for a moment to consider Emmanuel’s face and his eyelashes that looked perfect against his skin as Emmanuel closed his eyes, until he finally pulled their lips together.

His mind snapped. The anxiety seemed to be leaving him as soon as Justin pressed his mouth against Emmanuel’s. Only then did he realize how much he had been longing to touch him. He felt his face heat up as he deepened the kiss, Emmanuel’s mouth feeling so soft against his own.

Trying to take everything in, Justin ran his hands over Emmanuel’s arms, pressing lightly. He felt Emmanuel’s breath on his face. It excited him that Emmanuel was breathing unevenly and his hands were clutching his shoulders.

Acting upon a sudden impulse, Justin moved his right hand down Emmanuel’s neck and pulled him up towards himself in one single motion. His other hand placed on Emmanuel’s waist, Justin moved his body closer against him. As he was drawing a deep and contented groan from him, Justin knew that Emmanuel enjoyed it as much as he did.

“Mhhh...”

Justin pulled away breathlessly and wiped at Emmanuel’s face. He seemed exhausted.

“Come...” Justin clasped Emmanuel’s hand in his and pulled him towards his bedroom. Emmanuel followed him without saying a word. The whole apartment was dead quiet, or at least Justin felt that way, as he heard Emmanuel’s breathing next to him.

Closing the bedroom door with his foot, Justin pushed Emmanuel against the nearest wall, not even bothering to switch on the light. They were both already out of breath, hands skimming over arms and faces. Justin moved a hand onto Emmanuel’s neck and popped open the top buttons of his shirt. Emmanuel’s heavy breathing met Justin’s own. Justin could almost be sure Emmanuel was just as excited as he was.

Slipping his right hand under the collar of Emmanuel’s shirt, Justin pulled Emmanuel’s hips against his own with his other.

“Oh God...” Emmanuel groaned and gripped Justin’s hips with both hands.

Desperately rubbing against each other, they groaned into each other’s mouths. Emmanuel nearly stumbled backwards, but Justin clasped him at the last second.

“Do you want to lie down?”

“Yes...” Emmanuel whispered.

They pulled apart, but were back against each other as Emmanuel pulled Justin on top of him on the bed.

Justin could smell the alcohol on Emmanuel’s breath, which surprisingly turned him on even more. They were fumbling on each other’s clothes, shedding layers of fabric until Justin could pull the shorts off Emmanuel’s hips.

“Justin.”

Running his hands over Emmanuel’s legs, Justin didn’t hear him the first time.

“Justin...” Emmanuel sighed as Justin moved a hand over the inside of his thigh. “Oh God...”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing...” Emmanuel whined.

Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s thighs in his hands and ran his fingers over them greedily. He wasn’t sure whether he should take it a step further. Emmanuel was already pretty wasted.

“What are you waiting for?” Emmanuel asked exasperatedly.

Justin looked into Emmanuel’s eyes. He could see hunger and also very definitely fear.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea...” Emmanuel squeezed Justin’s hand that was lying on his stomach. “We are pretty drunk...”

An annoyed groan.

Justin sat back up and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Maybe you should go...”

“Why?”

He swallowed hard. Emmanuel carefully pulled his face towards him and kissed him back.

“Mmmmhhhh...”

Emmanuel ran his tongue over the inside of Justin’s mouth.

“Shit...” Justin buried his nose in Emmanuel’s chest after they pulled apart. He really really wanted to move further, but he was already so exhausted from the emotional ups and downs of the evening.

“Touch me.”

“Mh?” Justin looked up at him.

“Please...” Emmanuel’s lisp usually sounded so endearing, but in that moment it was just offensive.

Obeying his demand, Justin moved his hand onto Emmanuel and enjoyed the sounds that were leaving his mouth. “You sound so hot...”

“Yes!” Emmanuel’s hips moved up against Justin’s hand as he started rubbing his fingers more forcefully. “Yeah...”

Justin finished him off all while trying to ignore his own briefs straining against him. Emmanuel’s whimpers only served to unnerve him even more.

Gazing at Emmanuel’s limp body, Justin wondered how to voice his own desire.

“Hey...” Emmanuel cooed. “Come here.”

An innocent kiss. Then...

“I wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you on my first day...”

Justin was taken aback by Emmanuel’s boldness. “Yeah?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know...”

Justin felt too embarrassed. “What are you talking about?”

Emmanuel licked over his lips. “I want you so badly.”

Still too shy to act, Justin allowed Emmanuel to take matters into his own hands. Feeling Emmanuel’s fingers pulling at his briefs, Justin buried his hands in Emmanuel’s hair and hoped his neighbours wouldn’t hear his desperate moans.

Emmanuel slowly prepared himself, whining at the contact with his fingers, but gradually grew softer.

“Okay...” Emmanuel turned his back towards him. “I’m ready.”

“Okay...” Justin said, but knew how unconvincing he sounded, his voice shaky and his hands carefully tracing Emmanuel’s sides. He wasn’t at all sure whether this was what he wanted. Emmanuel was beautiful and he definitely was very attracted to him, but what if this was just a fleeting crush?

“Justin...”

“I- I’m... I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes!”

“Okay...”

Justin swallowed hard. He took a breath and grabbed Emmanuel’s hips, which felt incredibly soft under his touch, and slowly pushed inside. “F-Fu...”

Emmanuel answered with a low growl.

As he was working himself up, Justin’s mind went back to Emmanuel in his white shirt, the shirt straining against his chest, the way his bum fit so nicely into his trousers, the way he could look at Emmanuel and see everything. Legs, arms, his back... His eyes were travelling up and down Emmanuel’s back, the way his sweat was glistening on his skin. He looked at himself, entering Emmanuel with even greater force, until he couldn’t control himself any longer.

A shiver ran through his body, gripping him so severely, drawing every last bit of energy from him, until he fell against Emmanuel and pulled him onto the mattress with him. They were lying there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Then Justin felt Emmanuel’s hand on his stomach, pressing lightly. “Look at me...”

Their eyes locked and Justin felt obliged to kiss Emmanuel. Drawing a quiet laugh from him, Justin kept his mouth on Emmanuel’s lips. More kissing, Emmanuel even pulled Justin’s head closer and buried his hand on the back of Justin’s neck.

They moved their bodies closer, locking their legs and running their hands over each other’s limbs. Justin couldn’t stop smiling.

“We should do this again...” Emmanuel muttered.

“Yes. I’d like that.”


	2. Container

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wants to pour maple syrup all over Emmanuel’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are taken from Fiona Apple's song "Container" (more famously the opening theme of "The Affair". A great series.)

_I have only one thing to do and that's_

_To be the wave that I am and then_

_Sink back into the ocean_

* * *

 

Emmanuel hated the idea from the start. Justin had somehow decided that pouring maple syrup all over his lover’s body was the most amazing thing he had ever come up with. Emmanuel wasn’t so sure.

“It’s just going to be sticky and disgusting!”

“Come on!” Justin pulled a face. “I’m sure you’re going to love it.”

They had been lounging on the couch all evening and nothing interesting was on TV. Justin was getting bored and felt like doing something new and exciting.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s just going to be a mess.”

Justin smiled mischievously. “A mess?”

“Yeah.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Duh.” Emmanuel rolled his eyes.

“Anyway...” Justin started nibbling on Emmanuel’s earlobe. Unable to suppress a sigh, Emmanuel was leaning into the touch.

“I can go on, but...” Justin gave Emmanuel a dirty look. “Only if you let me cover you in syrup.”

“You really want to try that out, huh?”

“Yes!” Justin had already gotten to his feet. He was disappearing into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of maple syrup.

Emmanuel turned off the television. So he hated the idea. But, more importantly, he wanted Justin to be happy. Sometimes this meant doing things he would never do of his own accord.

“Okay. Let’s get to work.” Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s hand and led him towards the bedroom.

“Take off your clothes,” he demanded and waited for Emmanuel to follow his command.

“I really don’t get why you are so keen on this.” Emmanuel loosened his tie and pulled it off his neck. His shirt was next. “Where did you get this idea from anyway?”

Justin grinned. “You’re very inspiring.”

“Whatever...” Emmanuel shook his head. He was trying to ignore Justin’s hungry stare, but felt his own desire come to life. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled his jeans off his legs.

Justin kneeled down in front of him and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you, baby...”

Emmanuel cleared his throat, but couldn’t hide the blush creeping into his cheeks. “I love you, too.”

“Let me take off those socks...” Justin ran a hand over Emmanuel’s ankle, which almost drove Emmanuel insane. Justin knew what it did to him. Pulling the socks off his feet, Justin made sure to place a kiss first on his right, then his left foot.

Emmanuel bit his lips. “Fuck...”

“You like that?”

Emmanuel ran a foot over Justin’s thigh as an answer.

Justin forgot about the syrup for a moment and pushed Emmanuel down onto the bed. Settling on top of him, Justin took off his jumper and shirt. Emmanuel couldn’t take his eyes away from Justin’s chest and ran his palms over the flush skin. Closing his eyes, Justin let Emmanuel kiss him.

“Okay...” Justin was a little out of breath. “Let me just...” He was getting to work on his jeans.

Emmanuel watched him remove the rest of his clothes. As Justin stood there naked in front of him, he seemed a little shy. Justin grabbed the bottle of maple syrup from the bedside table and moved back onto Emmanuel.

“Okay... we need to get rid of this,” Justin pointed at Emmanuel’s briefs. He let the bottle drop onto the sheets and grabbed the briefs with both hands. Pulling them away, Justin turned Emmanuel on.

“You look amazing,” Justin breathed.

Emmanuel laughed quietly, but secretly enjoyed the attention.

“Okay...” Emmanuel winced at the sound of Justin unbottling the syrup. There was no turning back now.

Slowly pouring the sticky liquid onto Emmanuel, Justin was getting to work.

“Shit,” Emmanuel gasped. The syrup felt cold against his skin.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Emmanuel laughed a little uneasily.

Justin was moving from Emmanuel’s neck down his chest and his stomach and paused for a moment.

“This might be a bit uncomfortable.” Justin poured the syrup over Emmanuel’s legs and the rest onto his growing erection.

“Oh fuck...” Emmanuel was beginning to regret the idea.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it off.” Justin put down the bottle onto the floor. Then he bent over Emmanuel’s body and started sucking on his neck.

Emmanuel felt disgusting. The syrup had taken onto his body like a second skin and made it hard to move.

Justin took a while to lick the syrup off him. Half-licking half-biting, he freed Emmanuel’s neck from the offending substance.

“Shit!” Emmanuel whined as Justin was moving onto his chest. He had to admit that he was incredibly turned on by Justin’s tongue running over his skin.

“Ugh,” he groaned as Justin grazed his teeth over his skin.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Crying out at Justin’s tongue lapping at his belly button, Emmanuel felt his growing need with great urgency. He lifted his hips off the bed to let Justin lick off his stomach. Justin held onto his lower back with soft fingers as he moved further down Emmanuel’s body.

Laughing nervously, Emmanuel felt Justin’s tongue on his hips. He couldn’t suppress his moans, which gave him away. He felt so weak.

After Justin had finished his legs, Emmanuel was already worn out from their experiment.

“Are you okay?” Justin brushed over Emmanuel’s hair and looked into his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Justin took a moment to regain his breath. Then, carefully, he took Emmanuel into his mouth.

Emmanuel was swearing under his breath. Justin was sucking the syrup off, like he was sucking on a candy cane.

“Fuck...”

Justin was moving more quickly. Emmanuel had already forgotten about the syrup.

“God...”

Emmanuel was close. Very close. Justin came off him with a pop just before Emmanuel released himself with a cry. He felt Justin’s hand tugging at him until his hips fell back onto the sheets.

Still calming down, Emmanuel lay there with heavy limbs and allowed Justin to wrap his arms around him. Justin pulled him onto his side, so they could lock eyes. His gaze was warm. Emmanuel felt overwhelmed by his own emotions and pulled Justin into a kiss.

“So?”

“You’re disgusting.” Emmanuel laughed and caressed Justin’s cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Macron. This is my first requested ficlet. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Justin and Emmanuel try a little game that lets Emmanuel show the domineering side of his personality.

It had all started very innocent.

Justin had called Emmanuel about a meeting in the near future and had asked for some minor details. Somehow their conversation had drifted off to more personal topics. First, they were discussing their private lives, how is the wife, how are the kids, where did you go on holiday? Then Emmanuel had gone off on a rant about chocolate that Justin couldn’t quite follow. Then...

“Do you have any kinks, Justin?”

It had caught him off guard.

“Sorry, what?” Justin coughed, hoping he had misheard him.

“Do you have any preferences, you know, _sexually_?”

Justin was speechless. “I, um...”

“You don’t play any games with the wife?”

“Excuse me, that’s none...”

“... of my business?” Justin could swear he had heard him chuckle. “Justin... I’m just curious.”

What was he? Drunk?

“I don’t see how this is relevant...”

Justin could hear Emmanuel’s breathing on the other line. What was he playing at?

“You know... I sometimes have these ideas...”

“Ideas.” Justin swallowed.

“I would like to meet you... in person.”

“What are you talking about?”

Emmanuel giggled. “How about... tomorrow?”

Justin didn’t know what he was getting into.

“I’m not sure whether I am free...”

“Oh, I am sure you can squeeze me in somewhere... Justin.” He stressed his name. His lisp made Justin’s name sound almost obscene.

“Okay.”

“I’ll send you the details...”

*

Justin received a message at six in the morning.

 _Get dressed_ , it read. Justin hesitated. He was aware that what he was about to do was by no means okay. He was married! How could he betray Sophie’s trust like that? Emmanuel felt like the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden.

As if in a trance, Justin followed Emmanuel’s order. He put on his best suit, chose his most beautiful pair of shoes and slipped into his favourite pair of socks.

The next message told him to drive to the airport.

Justin had to admit that he was excited. He didn’t know what to expect from the meeting with the President. On the plane – Emmanuel had sent one specifically meant for Justin – Justin was trying to distract himself with magazines. To no avail. The next message almost sent him out of his seat.

_Open your email._

Justin saw a photo of a desk. _Meet me in my office_.

What could he expect?

*

Just before they were landing, an assistant joined Justin in the cabin and handed him a folded piece of paper.

A little irritated, Justin was staring at the word in front of him.

 _Sehnsucht_.

It was written in Emmanuel’s unmistakable soft handwriting.

Unsure of what this meant, Justin turned the paper to have a look at the back.

_The inconsolable longing in the human heart for a thing it cannot name; a high degree of intense, recurring, and often painful desire for something, particularly if there is no hope to attain the desired or when its attainment is uncertain. The yearning to be with another person, someone who has become part of your soul._

What could this mean?

Justin felt a little hot and loosened the tie around his neck. The French president was crawling under his skin. And he hadn’t even seen him yet.

Justin was feeling more and more nervous as he was approaching Paris.

On the ride to the Elysée, he was trying to think of anything but Emmanuel Macron. He was failing miserably.

*

As the doors to Emmanuel’s office opened, he was surprised to see the whole room covered in darkness. The doors were closing behind him already. Justin noticed a chill running down his spine.

“Come closer.”

Emmanuel’s voice sounded very controlled.

Justin was beginning to see a little more. Emmanuel was sitting behind his desk. He started walking towards him.

“Stop.” There it was again. That unmistakable lisp that made Justin’s heart beat quicker in his chest.

Emmanuel switched on a lamp that revealed several things on a small table right in front of Justin’s feet. Justin stopped breathing.

“I want to try something with you tonight.”

Justin looked into his eyes. Emmanuel seemed very sure of himself, almost bossy.

“Are you interested?”

Justin knew he should say no. He knew he shouldn’t have come in the first place. He knew he should turn around and walk out the door.

“If you want to leave, do it now.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I am interested.”

Emmanuel smiled for a short moment. Then, adopting a more commanding tone: “Get on your knees.”

Justin regretted it immediately. What was he doing?! He obeyed anyway.

“Good.”

Justin felt naked under Emmanuel’s intense gaze. He didn’t dare to move as Emmanuel got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of him.

“Let me take a look at you...” Emmanuel ran a finger along Justin’s jaw and down his neck, making him shiver under his touch.

“You’re a very beautiful man...” He ran his thumb over Justin’s lips, lightly, and dipped it inside his mouth. Justin moaned as Emmanuel forced it further inside. “But you haven’t been very well-behaved.”

Retrieving his thumb from Justin’s mouth, Emmanuel slapped Justin across the face. Justin whimpered quietly.

“You should apologise.” Another slap. Justin’s breath got caught in the back of his throat.

“I’m sorry.” Justin replied, realizing that he sounded weak.

“I didn’t hear that.” Emmanuel grabbed Justin’s hair and pulled hard.

“I am sorry!”

“Good.”

Emmanuel stood up and kept his eyes on him.

“Take off your jacket. I want to look at you.”

Justin put his jacket on the ground next to himself.

“I want you to take off your shirt.”

Justin quickly began to unbutton it.

“I want to be clear. If you want to stop, you have to let me know.”

Justin nodded. He slipped out of his shirt and looked into Emmanuel’s eyes. He could swear he saw a very intense desire hidden behind the assurance.

Unbuckling his belt, Emmanuel said very calmly, “Your pants.”

“Okay.” Justin was shivering from the cold in the room. Or at least he thought so.

Grabbing Justin’s hair, Emmanuel pulled him closer.

“You know what you have to do?”

Justin nodded quickly.

“Good.”

Emmanuel gave a content sigh as Justin took him into his mouth. The grip on his hair felt a little less tight.

Breathing heavily, Emmanuel was moving deeper. Justin was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but kept pushing onto Emmanuel, sucking hard. Emmanuel seemed to lose his composure for a moment, feeling softer, as he was trembling from his release.

“You were a good boy. But now... I need you to strip. Can you do that for me?”

Justin obliged, if a little unwillingly. He took in a sharp breath as his erection was out in the open. It was freezing in there! Didn’t they have central heating?

“Now... Take the gag and put it on.”

Justin swallowed. He wasn’t sure he was comfortable with it, but the stern look in Emmanuel’s eyes reminded him that he wanted to make him happy.

With trembling fingers, he placed the gag on his mouth and looked up at Emmanuel, waiting, hoping he would change his mind.

“You don’t look very happy...”

Justin felt Emmanuel’s hand close around the back of his neck. Lifting his shoulders involuntarily, Justin felt Emmanuel’s fingers, soft and tight.

“But I think you are secretly enjoying this...”

Emmanuel slapped him again. Justin was panting against his restraints.

“Get on the desk.”

Justin got to his feet and was already moving towards the desk when Emmanuel’s hands grabbed him from behind.

“I don’t want you to touch me.”

Emmanuel forced Justin’s hands on his back. Justin could only feel something hard and cold closing in on his hands and a quiet click.

“Better.”

Emmanuel was pushing him against the table top, Justin’s chest rubbing against the cold wood. Justin was anticipating Emmanuel’s next move. He was waiting for Emmanuel to touch him, but instead Emmanuel wrapped a piece of fabric over his eyes. Justin felt a little uncomfortable, so completely helpless and exposed, at the mercy of Emmanuel.

Relying on his ears, Justin heard Emmanuel opening a container. A moment later, he felt Emmanuel’s finger inside of him, spreading the cold lube. He was beginning to really enjoy himself.

And then Emmanuel grabbed his hip with his left hand, pulling Justin onto himself. He couldn’t hide the groan that shook his whole body. Justin was moaning into his gag as Emmanuel was moving faster, hitting him in all the right spots, driving deeper.  
Emmanuel came again, breathlessly. Justin felt a bit sore.

“You are good.” Emmanuel ran a hand over Justin’s chest. “I think I need to do something for you as well.”

Justin was relieved to see again. Emmanuel threw the blindfold onto the floor and removed the gag as well. Justin was taking deep breaths.

“Now... what could we do...”

Justin was kneeling on the floor, hands still tied on his back. Emmanuel went back to the table and returned with a leash and leather collar.

“You know who you are?”

“I am... Justin?”

“Yes. But... more importantly. You belong to me.”

Emmanuel placed the collar around Justin’s neck and took the leash into his hand.

“I want you to sit still like the good boy that you are.”

Emmanuel went to his desk and took out a cigar.

“If you move, I will have to punish you...”

Emmanuel lit the cigar and blew the smoke into Justin’s face. Justin coughed and felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

“I hate when people don’t obey my orders.” He puffed on his cigar and kept his eyes on Justin’s face. “You know why?”

Justin shook his head.

“Because I am in charge. And if people don’t listen to me, my plans don’t work out.”

Emmanuel thumbed over Justin’s cheek.

“You are a very pretty boy. I would hate to hurt you.”

He put the cigar aside and pushed Justin onto his back. Justin felt uneasy, lying there on the floor in front of him.

“Emmanuel...”

“It looks like you really like this.”

A quick flick over the tip of Justin’s erection and Emmanuel had him. Justin let out a low groan and moved into Emmanuel’s touch.

“Oh God, please...”

“Do I hear you begging?"

Justin nodded. “Please. Please.”

Emmanuel let go of him. Justin thought he was losing his mind.

“You are forgetting something.” He pulled the leash and wrapped it around his hand. Pushing against Justin’s chest with his foot, he enjoyed to see Justin struggling to breathe. “You are mine. And you can’t tell me what to do.”

Justin was wriggling under him, the handcuffs digging into the skin on his back. He wanted to feel Emmanuel’s hands, his gentle touch, and even more so a kiss. He would give anything for a kiss.

“Kiss me.”

“Ah, I don’t think I heard you.”

“Emmanuel, please!”

Emmanuel laughed and shook his head. “I don’t think you understood the rules of our little game.”

“Emmanuel, I can’t do this... I... you scare me.” Justin was melting in front of Emmanuel’s eyes. He started crying.

Waiting for the next slap, he was surprised to feel Emmanuel’s warm embrace.

“Heeeey... why didn’t you say anything?”

Emmanuel uncuffed him. Justin immediately wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

“Come here... it’s okay.” Emmanuel placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Justin pulled him even closer.

“Let’s get this off too.” Emmanuel removed the collar.

“Let’s get you a blanket.” Justin nodded and sighed as Emmanuel wrapped him tightly. They were sitting on the floor, in front of Emmanuel’s desk, touching each other’s faces, kissing, whispering to each other.

And then, as they were lying there, Emmanuel wrapped his legs around Justin, pulling him onto himself. He looked incredibly beautiful.

“Thank you for coming here.”

Justin smiled, his heart aching in his chest. “Of course.”

“I didn’t know whether you’d come.”

They were moving their hands over each other’s bodies. Justin started undressing Emmanuel.

“My God, you’re beautiful...” Justin gasped and kissed him again.

“Mmmhhh...” Emmanuel hummed and lifted his hips, pushing against him.

“What do you want me to do?”

Emmanuel sighed, shifting his hips as Justin moved a finger inside. “Make love to me.”

Justin looked at him very seriously. Emmanuel was gasping under his touch.

“Make love to me, Justin.”

“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second requested one shot. Justin meets Emmanuel at a club and feels drawn to him immediately. After some talk things turn a little less subtle in the bathroom.

Hundreds of sweaty bodies at a club, dancing to the beat of a random song. Justin loved nights like that one, when everything felt effortless, magical even. He would often feel the urge to be with people, having fun, and at the club he would get all of it. Good drinks, too. But he wasn’t much of a drinker. The occasional beer or cocktail was enough to get his spirits up. The dancing did the rest.

Interestingly enough, he never picked anyone up. Even though he got enough requests. Beautiful girls were drawn to his open nature and his carefree attitude. Justin didn’t question it, even though it fascinated him from time to time.

As he was dancing along that evening, feeling at ease, he discovered someone in the crowd. It wasn’t the kind of person most people would notice. He was wearing a plain white shirt and suit pants. He even looked a bit too conservative for Justin’s taste. Justin wasn’t sure himself why he had picked that one over all. But there was something about that man, the way he moved, the way he would avoid other people’s eyes, that made Justin feel immensely attracted to him.

For the first time in his life, Justin felt very nervous. He didn’t know how he could approach the beautiful man who was dancing so gracefully, almost intimately. His throat felt dry. Justin ran his hand through his hair several times, trying to come up with something witty to say. Anything really. But the other man didn’t seem like the kind of person who would be into cheesy pickup lines.

Pushing himself through the masses, Justin came closer. Only a few feet away, the man looked even more beautiful than he had imagined. His hair was sticking to his head in a way that made Justin want to run his fingers through it and mess it up even more. He seemed lost in his thoughts, unaware of Justin’s shameless stares.

Stepping closer, Justin decided to approach him.

“Hiiii.”

The other man didn’t hear him the first time. Justin wondered whether it was really such a great idea.

Then, before Justin could even consider turning away, the other man looked up. Their eyes met. Justin was gaping at him. He was stunned by the clarity in his eyes.

For a moment, the other man continued dancing, while Justin just stood there, paralzyed. He had never experienced anything like it before. As he felt the seconds ticking away, Justin moved closer and started dancing again.

“What’s your name?” he shouted over the music.

A pause. The longest moment of Justin’s life. Then, speaking softly, his mouth very close to Justin’s ear, he replied, “Emmanuel.”

Justin swallowed. A name as beautiful as the man in front of him.

“Emmanuel. That’s a beautiful name.”

Emmanuel smiled. “What’s yours?”

“I am Justin.”

“Hello, Justin...”

As he saw Emmanuel smile at him so openly, so honestly, Justin would have given anything to kiss him.

“What are you doing here?”

Emmanuel laughed. “Dancing, I guess...”

“Yeah. Haha.” Justin blushed. His ideas had left him. “Of course...”

“Well, I’m only hear because of some friends. I’m not a huge party fan.”

Justin grinned. He had been able to tell that just by looking at Emmanuel for a few seconds.

“I wonder why...”

Emmanuel looked away. He seemed a little shy.

“Um, so, d’you want a drink or something...”

“Yeah. I need a break anyway...”

They pushed themselves through the dancing crowd towards the bar. Emmanuel seemed more at ease there.

“Thank God. The music is not that loud here...”

Justin smiled.

They ordered their drinks and stood there, a little awkwardly.

“So... do you come here often?"

Justin nodded. “Quite often, actually. Almost every weekend.”

Emmanuel bit his lip. “You’re quite the party animal then?”

“Yeah... Seems like it, doesn’t it?”

Retrieving their drinks from the bartender, Emmanuel handed Justin his caipirinha.

“Thank you.”

Emmanuel was clutching his drink in his hands and looked at nothing in particular. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, as if Justin’s attention was making him feel nervous.

“So... what do you like to do?”

“Reading. I guess.” Emmanuel looked at him very seriously.

“That’s nice. I like that.”

They drank in silence.

“So... do you want to stay off the dancefloor a little?”

Emmanuel fixed him with such an intense gaze, Justin felt like he could touch the greyish blue of his eyes.

“Do you?”

“Well, I sometimes like to just talk...” Justin thought he sounded lame.

“I like that, too.”

Justin considered Emmanuel’s face. The soft features of his cheeks stood in stark contrast to his prominent sharp nose. Emmanuel’s gaze seemed so dreamy, as if he couldn’t believe that Justin had chatted him up.

“You are more than you seem,” Emmanuel stated and looked at his hands.

Justin smiled and squeezed Emmanuel’s hand lightly. “So are you.”

Emmanuel turned bright red and slipped his hand out of Justin’s grasp. “Justin... I have to be honest with you... I’m... not very interesting.”

Justin laughed. “You’re not a very good liar.”

Emmanuel looked confused.

“Out of all the people on that dancefloor you are definitely the most interesting.”

Emmanuel seemed embarrassed. “I don’t know what we are doing here...”

Justin decided to stop playing. He was openly flirting with Emmanuel.

“Your hands are very soft.”

Emmanuel stared at him. He seemed so confused.

“I don’t know what you think we are doing here, but to me it seems like I really like you and I believe you really like me, too.”

Emmanuel swallowed. “That’s very nice of you, but I’m not sure I’m interested...”

Justin shuffled closer and ran a hand over his back, making Emmanuel shiver lightly.

“Why don’t you try and find out?”

Emmanuel bit his lip again. Justin couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Running his thumb over Emmanuel’s luscious lips, Justin felt him trembling lightly under his touch.

“I... I can’t do this.”

He moved away and ran a hand through his hair.

“Do what?”

Emmanuel avoided Justin’s eyes. Justin moved his hand onto Emmanuel’s shoulder and considered him closely.

“I... I don’t do those things.”

Justin lifted Emmanuel’s face and looked into his eyes.  
“I would like to kiss you. Would that be okay?”

Emmanuel’s face was blank. Justin waited for a moment. Emmanuel’s breathing seemed shallow, as if he was holding himself back.

“I don’t think anyone has kissed you in a long time...”

Emmanuel looked away in shame.

“I wonder why...”

Justin pushed his nose against Emmanuel’s cheek.

“You smell so good.”

Emmanuel laughed nervously.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more... private?”

Emmanuel nodded, leaning into the touch of Justin’s hand on his neck.

*

Rushing into the bathroom, they entered the nearest stall. Justin locked the door and pushed Emmanuel against the wall.

“Okay?”

“Yes.” Emmanuel grasped Justin’s neck as they finally locked lips.

Justin had never kissed anyone like that. Emmanuel seemed so fragile, so insecure, but so very hot at the same time. Justin was exploring Emmanuel’s mouth with his tongue, pushing deeper, taking Emmanuel’s bottom lip in between his teeth, moving his mouth onto Emmanuel’s neck, biting lightly, Emmanuel’s moans driving him further.

“Stop... stop...” Emmanuel was breathing heavily, pushing Justin away a little, just as he had started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. No...” Emmanuel laughed quietly. “I just... this is a bit too much for me.”

Justin bit his lip hard as he was taking in the sight in front of him. Emmanuel looked totally wasted.

“You look so fucking hot...” Justin moved his hand onto Emmanuel’s neck and ran his thumb over his sternum.  
Emmanuel whimpered quietly and closed his eyes, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. It took everything in Justin’s self control to keep his mouth off the sensitive skin.

“I don’t even know you...” Emmanuel’s voice sounded strained.

“Is that a problem?”

Emmanuel opened his eyes, looking surprisingly determined.  
“No.”

Justin knew that he had him.

Ripping off each other’s clothes, they were attacking each other’s skin, biting, rubbing hands over every inch of their bodies. Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s legs and lifted him onto his hips, pushing him back against the wall and rolling his hips against Emmanuel’s very hard crotch.

“Fuck...” Justin gasped and rested his forehead against Emmanuel. “Fuck... Are you okay?”

“Mmmmhhh...” Emmanuel kissed him lightly.

Justin pulled Emmanuel’s suit pants and his briefs down his legs, revealing his amazing anatomy.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Emmanuel was laughing excitedly. Justin let him down onto the ground and pulled down the rest of his own clothes as well.

“Turn around.”

Emmanuel hesitated. “What if anyone hears us?”

“I hope they do,” Justin said quietly and forced Emmanuel against the wall, moving his hands onto his bum.

“Oh God...”

“Do you like that?” Justin moved his thumb over Emmanuel’s lower back, down until he slipped it in between Emmanuel’s cheeks. Emmanuel moaned and grabbed Justin’s arm, pushing him closer.

“Oh fuck...” Emmanuel’s legs were shaking. Justin placed a firm hand on the back of his thigh and pulled his leg back against himself.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Yes.” Emmanuel leaned into the touch of Justin’s hands, squeezing the back of his legs. “Please...”

Justin entered a finger, carefully, pushing lightly, afraid he might hurt him.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes. Oh God...” Emmanuel was tightening around him, panting hard as Justin pulled out again.

“Just tell me if I hurt you...” Justin panted, resting his head in the space between Emmanuel’s shoulders.

“Okay...”

For several minutes, Justin kept moving his fingers in and out of Emmanuel, the only sound their heavy breathing and Emmanuel’s soft moans. Emmanuel was pushing onto Justin’s fingers, moving desperately.

“Okay...” Justin pulled out.

“Fuuuuck...” Emmanuel groaned.

Justin was already incredibly turned on by Emmanuel’s sounds.

“Oh God...” Emmanuel gasped as Justin pushed inside. “Oh God.”

Justin was pushing harder until he finally entered him completely. Emmanuel sounded so far gone.

“Mmmmmhhhh...” Emmanuel was moving against him, lifting his hips, panting as he felt Justin hitting him with full force.

“Yes! Yes!” Justin was moaning at the friction, the feeling of Emmanuel’s soft hips under his hands, the soft sighs that signalled Emmanuel’s uninhibited pleasure.

“Wow...”

Justin was losing it. He came very quickly, shaking violently, swearing under his breath. He wiped himself off with a piece of toilet paper and then cleaned Emmanuel as well.

“Are you always that amazing?”

Emmanuel laughed, sounding completely spent. “I don’t know what you are talking about, but you were really good.”

Justin frowned. “You feel so good, you have no idea.”

Emmanuel turned around.

“Oh... I think I can think of something else...”

Justin kneeled down in front of Emmanuel.

“Oh my... shit!” Emmanuel was thrusting his hips, pushing deep into his mouth, grabbing Justin’s hair.

Justin was smiling around him, sucking him deeper, deeper, until Emmanuel hit the back of his throat. Emmanuel’s voice turned an octave higher as Justin drove him closer, licking only lightly, pushing his mouth all the way up until Emmanuel reached his final nerve-wracking orgasm.

“Oh God... Oh God...” Emmanuel was shivering as he emptied himself inside Justin’s mouth. “Oh God... You feel so good.”

Justin let Emmanuel slip out of his mouth. He sank down on his knees and felt Emmanuel’s hand in his hair.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmmhhh...” Justin was smiling deliriously. “Never felt that good...”

“Let’s get out of here.” Emmanuel helped Justin to his feet. They shared another kiss.

Justin looked into Emmanuel’s eyes. “Take me home.”


	5. Make Love to Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel is waiting for his date to arrive, but it never comes.

They had met by accident.

Emmanuel had been on a blind date. His date hadn’t turned up and he had spent half an hour drinking away his misery. And then this weird Canadian had chatted him up, said he was on a trip through Europe, trying to find himself. Emmanuel was only listening half-heartedly. After all, that night had turned out to be another disaster.

On his quest to find true love, Emmanuel had not been very successful. He had spent years wondering whether “the one” was out there. Unsuccessful attempt following unsuccessful attempt, Emmanuel had almost given up. _Only one more try_ , he had told himself. And then he would be done forever.

“Still waiting?”

Emmanuel looked up from his glass.

“Sorry?”

“I've been watching you since you came in.”

The man was settling on the bar stool next to him.

“What do you care?” Emmanuel replied drily and downed his Bordeaux.

“You’re on a date?”

Emmanuel stared at him.

“I mean, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay by me...”

Softening a little, Emmanuel smiled. “Yeah. But as you see... no one turned up. A wasted night.”

“Well, you don’t know that yet...”

“You know how often I tried... And now that woman doesn’t have the decency to come.”

“I’m sure she has her reasons...”

Emmanuel frowned. “Well, anyway, seems like I can go now.”

“Oh.” The stranger got up with him. “What are you going to do now?”

“Go home?” Emmanuel picked up his jacket and shrugged it on. “Nothing else I can do, is there?”

“Well...” The man smiled again. “I’m free. Maybe you want to do something. Have some fun... You know... it’s bad enough as it is...”

“Do what exactly?”

“I don’t know... eat at a restaurant. Karaoke. Check out a club. It’s a big city.”

Emmanuel hesitated. Maybe that stranger was right. Maybe he should do something.

“You know... actually... I’m just tired. I should just go to bed.”

The man pouted. “Really?”

“Really. But thanks.”

Outside the bar, Emmanuel paused for a moment. Maybe he should just hail a cab. It didn’t matter anyway.

“I could walk you home.”

“You’re still there.”

“Sure.” The man grinned.

“Well, walking... that might be too far.”

“Maybe... my hotel is not far away from here. We could order food or something.”

“Sorry, why do you even care?”

The man looked at him. He seemed sad. “You seem to have a rough night. I thought maybe I could cheer you up.”

Emmanuel shrugged. His throat suddenly felt very dry.

“Are you sure you don’t want company?”

Emmanuel wiped at his eyes.

“You could stay for five minutes and see if you’re in the mood?”

“Okay.”

“Justin.” The man shook his hand.

“Emmanuel.”

“Emmanuel. That’s a nice name.”

*

And so Justin walked to his hotel with him. Emmanuel wasn’t sure what it was that they were doing. But Justin had a positive effect on him. He was a great distraction.

“You can sit on the bed,” Justin said as they had entered the room.

Emmanuel carefully sat down on top of the covers and loosened the tie around his neck.

“Do you want a drink?”

“No.” Emmanuel laughed. “I had too much already...”

“I could get you a coke, too.”

“Okay.” Emmanuel smiled at him. “Coke is fine.”

And so they sat on the bed together, sipping on their drinks.

“Is that energy drink with beer?” Emmanuel crinkled his nose.

“What? You don’t approve? You can try...”

“No, thanks.” Emmanuel laughed. “That’s... disgusting.”

Justin smiled and took another gulp.

“That was refreshing.”

Justin set down his glass on the night stand.

“What do you want to do now?”

Emmanuel shrugged. “I don’t know...” His eyes were trailing over Justin’s back. He was curious.

“Are you hungry?”

Emmanuel shook his head. “No.”

“Hm...” Justin clasped his hands and stared at the wall.

Emmanuel placed his glass next to Justin’s.

“We could watch TV...”

Emmanuel didn’t reply. He was too busy considering the muscles flexing under Justin’s shirt. God, how much did he have to drink?

“Do you want to lie down?”

“Hm, what?” Emmanuel started from his thoughts.

“You said you were tired.”

“No. I’m... I’m alright.”

Emmanuel felt a little nauseous. Resting his head against Justin’s shoulder, he let his hand trace the seams on Justin’s shirt, lightly.

“Hm....” Justin hummed. “That feels really good.”

Emmanuel couldn’t breathe. He was trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

“Do you do that often?”

“What?”

“Pick up random people in bars.”

“No. Never.” Justin avoided his eyes.

“Okay...”

“Do you want to do more?”

“What?” Emmanuel looked up at Justin.

“More... of this?” Justin ran his thumb over Emmanuel’s neck.

Gasping at the sensation, Emmanuel looked away in shame.

“Because... I would like to.”

Justin bent down to kiss him.

“Oh God. Stop. Stop.”

Emmanuel pushed Justin away.

“I should go.”

Justin moved his hands onto Emmanuel’s shoulders.

“I know you want this, too.”

Emmanuel whimpered as Justin placed a kiss on his neck.

“You look amazing. Has anyone ever told you this?”

“No,” Emmanuel breathed.

“I don’t understand how someone like you is still by himself.”

Justin pulled Emmanuel’s shirt out of his pants.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re beautiful...”

Emmanuel sighed as Justin pushed him onto his back.

“I’m going to take off your clothes now. Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Emmanuel let Justin take control.

“You’re so nervous.”

“Yes.” Emmanuel shivered as Justin pulled off his shirt.

“You don’t have to be...” Justin took off Emmanuel’s shoes.  
Resting the back of his head on the pillow, Emmanuel raised his hips to let Justin remove the rest of his clothes.

“You look so good.”

Justin let go for a moment to strip off.

“What are we going to do?”

Justin smiled as he removed his socks. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Emmanuel felt so confused.

“Well, I could think of something...”

Justin was gazing at him openly, taking in everything. He lowered his body onto Emmanuel, slowly, carefully, his hands grasping Emmanuel’s hips.

“Good?”

“Yes.” Emmanuel whimpered as Justin was pushing against him.

“I want to see your back.”

Emmanuel allowed Justin to turn him around. He couldn’t think. His body was reacting to the physical sensation as Justin moved a finger inside.

“Okay?”

Emmanuel was pushing against him in response.

“I’m going to stretch you a little...”

Emmanuel felt exhausted. He was clenching around Justin’s fingers as Justin was pushing deeper, feeling excited, but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction of feeling Justin finally pushing inside.

“Relax...”

Justin ran a comforting hand over Emmanuel’s back.

“You have to relax...”

“Oh God...” Emmanuel buried his face in the pillow, biting his lips as Justin was rocking faster, his hips rolling against Emmanuel, slowly. “F....”

“Yeah... that’s good...” Justin was holding onto Emmanuel’s shoulders, grabbing them harder as they were moving even faster, pushing against each other.

And then Justin was pushing all the way in, hitting a soft spot.

“Oh my God!” Emmanuel cried out.

“Oh shit...” Justin let go of Emmanuel’s shoulders and dug his fingers into the flesh on Emmanuel’s hips. “Oh shit...”

It didn’t take long and Justin pulled out. He was lying down on the bed next to Emmanuel, who was still breathless.

“Hm...” Justin was pulling Emmanuel’s body closer, his hand resting on Emmanuel’s waist. “Come here...”

Emmanuel let Justin embrace him from behind. Their hands entwined, they were trying to catch their breath.

“That was incredible.”

Justin placed a kiss on the back of Emmanuel’s neck. “Yeah...”

“Thank you.”

Justin laughed quietly. “You don’t have to thank me...”

They were lying like this for a while until Justin moved his hand in between Emmanuel’s legs.

“Oh...”

Emmanuel moaned as Justin let his fingers run over his erection.

“Let me take care of this...”

Justin kneeled down beside Emmanuel and took him into his mouth.

“F-f-f...” Emmanuel forced Justin’s head onto himself. Moving his mouth over him, Justin didn’t take long until he gave Emmanuel his long-needed release.

Feeling dirty and satisfied, Emmanuel fell asleep as Justin was stroking over his stomach. He felt safe.


End file.
